Compromis
by Riddikuluss
Summary: Kuroko et Kagami rencontrent un chien errant et Kuroko insiste pour le ramener avec eux.


**A / N ; **Depuis le premier match de la _Winter Cup_, et notamment à cause des nombreux sous-entendu de yaoi entre la lumière et l'ombre de Seirin, j'avais désespérément envie d'écrire un petit quelque chose sur ce couple. J'espère qu'il plaira, autant qu'il m'a amusé de le rédiger. _Amusez-vous !_

**Appariement ; **Kagami x Kuroko.

**Bêta ; **_Vyersdra_, c'est grâce à toi et à tes corrections efficaces que je suis satisfaite du résultat et que je me permets de le partager.

**Disclaimer ; **Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages créés et détenus par Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Il n'y a pas d'argent fait sur son compte et aucune atteinte au droit d'auteur n'est prévue.

* * *

**\- Oublie ça. **

Kagami croisa les bras sur son torse. Les traits courbés dans une expression menaçante, il demeurait ferme sur ses positions. Il observait son petit ami, accroupi sur le trottoir.

Kuroko tentait d'amadouer un chiot errant. Il souhaitait qu'il s'approchât. L'animal était sale. Sa fourrure épaisse était chiffonnée et collante à cause de la boue. De la poussière s'accrochait à ses pattes velues. De la mousse blanche colorait son museau. Kuroko avait alimenté le chiot avec son précieux milkshake à la vanille, provoquant une pique de jalousie dans l'esprit de Kagami. Lui-même, amant de Kuroko, n'avait pas le droit de poser un doigt à proximité de la boisson favorite du plus petit homme, à moins qu'il ne voulût endurer une douleur insupportable engendrée par l'une des passes spéciales de son partenaire. Et un chien - _un stupide chien !_ \- avait pu boire directement dans le gobelet plastifié du bleuté. C'était inadmissible, de l'avis de Kagami.

**\- Mais, Kagami-kun …** Débuta Kuroko, ses yeux impassibles écarquillés et une moue formée sur ses lèvres.

Kagami avait prédit cette réaction et fut inébranlable. Ce fut particulièrement difficile, d'autant qu'il avait conscience qu'il ne pouvait résister à son petit ami quand il se montrait expressif. C'était encore pire lorsque son regard dériva sur l'animal et qu'il constata que la ressemblance entre ce chiot et son amant était troublante.

**\- Je ne prendrai pas cette chose dans ma maison, Tetsuya,** l'interrompit brutalement Kagami.

Kagami esquissa un rictus narquois alors qu'il apercevait Kuroko tressaillir faiblement à la mention de son prénom. Depuis deux semaines, Kagami avait pris l'initiative d'appeler son petit ami de cette manière, et de plus, dépourvue de titre honorifique. Après tout, cela faisait des mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et Kagami trouvait que c'était plus personnel et faisait paraître leur relation plus intime, comme elle l'était. Kuroko n'en avait pas encore l'habitude et réagissait toujours. Ces réflexes involontaires amusaient Kagami. Évidemment, cela n'avait absolument rien à voir avec le fait qu'un certain ancien capitaine aux yeux hétérochromes interpelle Kuroko de manière informelle. _Absolument pas. _

Kuroko dévisageait Kagami comme s'il lui refusait son présent le plus convoité. Kagami soupira et fit courir ses doigts dans sa tignasse d'un cramoisi sombre. Le bleuté n'avait pas besoin de dire un mot au sujet de prendre cette _créature _à l'appartement de Kagami. Ce dernier connaissait son amant. Il savait que son partenaire avait un faible pour les choses moelleuses et à quatre pattes.

Kagami commençait à regretter d'avoir attiré Kuroko dans cette allée pour un rapide baiser. Leur journée à la plage avait été brillante. Vraiment. Kagami avait pris beaucoup de plaisir à _accidentellement_ écraser et _littéralement_ détruire le château de sable d'un enfant qui l'avait défié d'en faire un meilleur que lui tandis que Kuroko était allé acheter de la nourriture pour satisfaire l'appétit de son compagnon.

Kagami avait détesté la façon dont les personnes ouvertement homosexuelles avaient reluqué Kuroko lorsqu'il était revenu avec un sachet d'aliments et un cornet de glace à une boule qu'il prenait plaisir à dévorer à coup de langue. Sincèrement, Kuroko n'avait-il pas conscience qu'il n'était plus aussi invisible qu'autrefois et que ces actes innocemment audacieux étaient une véritable tentation ? Apparemment, non. Kagami avait ignoré les regards désapprobateurs tandis qu'il s'approchait de _son _petit ami, enroulait un bras autour de sa taille dénudée et léchait la crème vanillée de ses lèvres pâles. Certes, Kuroko et Kagami savaient qu'ils valaient mieux éviter ce genre de démonstration en public pour ne pas s'attirer des problèmes et surtout, pour que Kagami ne se batte pas avec des hommes qui oseraient insulter et manquer de respect à Kuroko. Cependant, cette fois, il n'avait pu réfréner la bouffée de possessivité qui l'avait envahi. Heureusement, Kuroko ne lui avait assené qu'un seul coup douloureux dans les côtes et avait abandonné le sujet.

Kuroko se détourna de Kagami, boudeur. Il s'empara d'une petite quantité de mousse blanche et tendit la main. Le chiot renifla prudemment et nettoya les doigts de Kuroko. Sa queue fouettait l'air d'une façon heureuse. L'animal était maigre, comme s'il n'avait pas eu un bon repas depuis plusieurs jours.

**\- Comment pourrions-nous le laisser derrière, juste comme ça ?** Demanda Kuroko, le regard fixé sur le chien. **Regarde, Kagami-kun, il est adorable. **

_**Tu**__ es adorable,_ rectifia mentalement Kagami. Sans aucun doute, il voulait que Kagami se sente coupable. Cette manœuvre ne fonctionna pas. Kagami n'avait jamais affectionné les animaux parce qu'ils étaient stupides, remplaçables et dépendants. C'est la raison pour laquelle il détestait les bêtes. D'autant plus, les canidés.

**\- En s'éloignant,** déclara simplement Kagami.

Il haussa les épaules, exaspéré par l'entêtement de son petit ami. Kuroko roula des yeux et Kagami ne put s'empêcher de protester lorsque Kuroko tendit la main et caressa la tête du chiot, l'entendant pleurnicher.

**\- Tetsuya, c'est dégoûtant. Que faire s'il a la rage ? **

Kuroko s'immobilisa et tourna la tête dans sa direction, les paupières plissées. D'une certaine façon, Kagami sut qu'il avait perdu. Il connaissait ce regard. S'il avait été moins que l'homme qu'il était en ce moment, il aurait baissé les yeux et tenté de calmer Kuroko.

**\- Si jamais Kagami-kun veut me toucher à nouveau, il doit me permettre de le ramener avec nous, **décida Kuroko.

Son ton était bas, son attention uniquement axée sur Kagami. Il était presque menaçant et Kagami se serait moqué de lui s'il n'avait pas eu connaissance du poids de cette déclaration. La gravité de Kuroko était ridicule alors que le_ stupide_ chien léchait ses doigts agiles. Kagami lorgna la _créature_, son sourcil haussé violemment, et se retourna vers Kuroko.

Kuroko demeurait imperturbable et semblait attendre la sentence, quoiqu'ils sachent tous les deux ce que serait le résultat. Kagami libéra un long gémissement de frustration. _Au moins, Kuroko n'a pas eu de réaction quand je l'ai appelé par son prénom, cette fois-ci,_ se réconforta-t-il.

**\- Bien. Mais tu le passeras sous la douche avant même de penser à lui faire visiter la maison. **

Kuroko regarda Kagami durant un instant, avant que le chiot n'aboie et se blottisse contre sa main. Kuroko fondit et Kagami se contrôla pour ne pas éloigner ce _sale cabot_ de _son _amant. Ses doigts se crispèrent lorsque Kuroko se redressa et glissa un bras autour de ses hanches.

_Choisis tes batailles, Taiga,_ se disait Kagami dans un soupire résigné, alors que ses mains erraient sur le dos de son petit amant jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'agrippent à ses fesses, _ce n'est pas une défaite, c'est un compromis. C'est tout. _

Intérieurement, chacun d'eux savait que Kagami avait été complètement _vaincu_.


End file.
